The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine in the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences at the University of Texas Medical School at Houston is an academically oriented division dedicated to fostering clinical reserarch in the area of high-risk pregnancy via evidence-based medicine and randomized clinical trials. This has been accomplished in part through the Divisions'participation in the NICHD Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU) Network. The Division has a long track record of performing and supporting clinical trials both within, and outside, the NICHD MFMU Network. In addition, the Division works closely with the Neonatal Division to provide reciprocal support for the performance of randomized clinical trials as part of the NICHD Neonatal Research Network. The Division has an established clinical unit in place, including a senior research nurse coordinator, a cadre of research nurses, data entry clerk, data management systems, support personnel, laboratory assistants, facilities and equipment. We have an established, large obstetric population base and maternal-fetal medicine network in the community with an adequate number of high-risk obstetric patients to support observational and randomized clinical trials. The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine has both the resources, as well as, Institutional and Departmental support to provide protective research time. Our faculty and research staff have demonstrated, and will continue to demonstrate, the capability, desire and commitment to work with other centers in collaborative research regarding pregnancy outcome.